24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Charles Logan
This is a list of memorable quotes from Charles Logan. Day 4 * Charles Logan: How am I supposed to fight terrorists when we're provoking a nuclear superpower? ("Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am") *'Charles Logan:' You failed me David -- and you failed your country. ("Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am") * Charles Logan: This administration does not condone murder, and it never will. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 5 * Charles Logan: What do we do? (repeated line) * Charles Logan: I don't care how you do it, I don't care what it takes, fix it! ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Charles Logan: You're a traitor! * Walt Cummings: No. No, Mr. President, I am a patriot! ("Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm") * Charles Logan: (To Lynn McGill) Do you mean actually let them release the Sentox? Are you out of your mind? ("Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Charles Logan: You promised me you would control the situation. * Christopher Henderson: I didn't count on Jack Bauer showing up, sir. He outmaneuvered me. Sir, Bauer and Wayne Palmer won't be around long enough to tell anyone what they know. I will handle this, sir, I promise you. I will not let you down. * Charles Logan: See that you don't. ("Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Charles Logan: It's all gone wrong, none of this should have happened. All of these killings... This whole thing was planned to make our country safer, stronger. To protect our interests, and it all spiraled out of control, when you decided to kill David Palmer. ("Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Charles Logan: I am protecting the interests of our country. * James Heller: You mean oil. * Charles Logan: Yes. Yes! This country needs energy more than you or anybody in this gridlock government cares to admit! We'll see how you judge me when the cost of oil goes up over a hundred dollars a barrel, and the people who put me in office can't afford to heat their homes or run their cars! ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Charles Logan: I don't see where any of this becomes your business, Mike. * Mike Novick: I'll tell you where, Mr. President. I'm your Chief of Staff. If there's something going on that I don't know about that involves national security, it is my business. * Charles Logan: This isn't national security, Mike—it's our marriage. ("Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am") * Charles Logan: For God's sake, Martha, for the last three years you've been one click away from a nervous breakdown every single day, and I'm gonna come to you for advice? ("Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am") * Graem Bauer: We have a solution that will allow you to order the plane shot down. * Charles Logan: I sure as hell hope so. I might be the President but there are certain protocols in place which I can't just ignore. ("Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am") * Charles Logan: I suppose if you hurt me enough Jack, I'll say whatever you want. But that won't make it the truth. ("Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am") * Jack Bauer: What are the names of your co-conspirators? * ' Charles Logan:' There are no co-conspirators, because there is no conspir— * Jack Bauer: Walt Cummings, Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson have all admitted to being part of this conspiracy! Now they are dead! Right before Christopher Henderson died, he acknowledged that there were others! What are their names?! * Charles Logan: A man will say anything under torture. This won't mean a thing. * Jack Bauer: Mr. Logan, I'm not here to torture you, but you are gonna tell what I want to know, or so help me God, I will kill you. ("Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am") *'Charles Logan:' You blow up like this one more time, I will fill you so full of drugs you won't even know your own name. And then I will ship you off to an asylum and you can stay there for the rest of your life. Are we clear? Are we clear?! *'Martha Logan': (broken) Yes. *'Charles Logan:' Good. Now clean yourself up. You're a mess. ("Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 6 * Jack Bauer: My name is Jack Bauer. Who am I talking to? * Charles Logan: I see you've exhausted all your options to find Gredenko. * Jack Bauer: Who is this? * Charles Logan: It's Charles Logan, Jack. ("Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Jack Bauer: I don't trust you. * Charles Logan: If you want to find Gredenko, maybe it's time you started.("Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Charles Logan: (to self) "You brought me out of a horrible pit. Set my feet upon a rock. And established my goings." One step at a time, Charles. One step at a time. ("Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Charles Logan: (Referring to Anatoly Markov) He says he hasn't spoken to Gredenko in a year. He's lying they're still in contact, and he knows enough about what's going on and wanted to deny that. * Jack Bauer: How do you know? * Charles Logan: Because I've done enough lying myself to be familiar with the signs. ("Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Charles Logan: Martha! ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") Day 8 * Charles Logan: It's good to be back in the game. Even if it is through the rear entrance. ("Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am") * Charles Logan: Bauer torpedoed my presidency. Tried to ruin me; almost did. There's no way I'm going to let that happen again. ("Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am") * Charles Logan: Thats Jack Bauer thats gotta be. (raising his voice) Did you hear what I said, thats Jack Bauer! Don't just sit there, he's coming for me! ("Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Charles Logan: Kill Him! ("Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Charles Logan: Don't kill me please! ("Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Jack Bauer: If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead. ("Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Charles Logan: This was my last chance and Bauer took it away. It's come to this because of him. ("Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm") Category:Charles Logan Logan, Charles